Trapped
by Xebrecca
Summary: In their fourth year the marauders, Snape and Lily get trapped in the room of requirement because of something Sirius does.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is going to be the funniest story you'll ever read! **

**Me: I own Harry Potter! **

**James\Snape: No you don't!**

**Sirius: (disgusted face) did you two just agree on something? **

**James\Snape: NO!**

**Me: Yeah you did**

**James\Snape: (Glares daggers) **

**Remus: Maybe we should get on with the story.**

** Chapter One: The room of requirement **

"For the last time, GO AWAY POTTER." Lily screamed, as yet again James and his stupid friends followed her around while James asked her out for the 100,000,000th time today.

"Come On Lily flower, I'M only asking for one date is that to much to ask?" James said in a pleading tone.

"Yes," said Lily flatly.

Just then Snape walked up and smiled at Lily "Hello."

"Hello Sev." said Lily turning to smile at Snape.

Suddenly Sirius did something , he would later on regret, while Snape was busy talking with Lily, he reached over and snatched Snapes wand which was sticking out of his school bag.

"GIVE THAT BACK BLACK!" Snape screamed as Sirius took off running toward the 7th floor.

"COME AND GET IT!" Sirius yelled as Lily, Snape and the other marauders ran after him. About half way through the 7th floor corridor Sirius opened a door at random and ran inside, the others following right behind him.

James recognized the room instantly as the room of requirement, "GIVE SEVERUS BACK HIS WAND BLACK!" Lily yelled pulling out her own wand and pointing it at Sirius' face.

What Sirius did next had such an impact that even James thought he'd gone too far. "Okay" Sirius said and he broke Snapes wand clean in half, throwing the piece at him.

All was silent, everyone was staring at Sirius with stunned expressions. Snape lunged "HOW DARE YOU, YOUR GONNA PAY YOU FILTHY LITTLE..." but what exactly Sirius was they never found out because all had gone silent once more.

"Guys, where's the door?" asked Lily in a panicky kind of voice.

"Oh, no" said Snape running over to the wall Lily was standing in front of. The wall that used to have the door on it was now blank except for a note written in black ink which read;

_Dear dwellers of the room of requirement_

_A terrible crime has been commited here, someone has broken another's wand and because I have no eyes and can't have seen who did it, all who dwell in the room will be punished, by being locked in this room for as long as I see fit, you may make things appear with a single thought, but you can only nake things ftom the muggle world will appear, except for weapons. _

_"So that's it then is it." said Remus "We're stuck." _

**A\N: Sorry if it's a bit short, but it is only the first chapter:) **

**Snape: I am going to scream**

**Me: why**

**Snape: How come I have to be locked in the Room of requirement with Potter and his stupid friends, it's not fair **

**Me: You have Lily**

**Snape: that's true **

**James: HEY! KEEP YOUR SLIMY SLYTHERIN HANDS OFF SHE'S MINE! **

**Lily: NO I'M NOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: I know some people don't like Peter, but he's necessary for this chapter and this is long before he even thought of betraying Lily and James.**

**Snape: I still don't like it that you locked Lily and I in a room with Potter and his friends.**

**Me: Well, I don't like your tone or your hair...Go take a shower would you?**

**Snape glares but walks away**

**Chapter two: Got Cheese? **

Their first night in the room of requirement had been a tough one, James kept insisting he and Lily share a bed so he could protect her. He finally stopped when Lily had used the room to summon a perfectly sharped pencil and tried to gauge James eyes out with it. In the end Lily and James ended up skeeping on completely opposite sides of the room.

The next morning wasn't any better. Peter awoke first, to find everyone else still sound asleep. His stomach growled, remembering what the note had said the day before, he concentrated hard on his favorite muggle food. Suddenly a bowl of malted dipping cheese appeared.

About 2 hours later the others awoke to find the the room a complete mess, food was lying everywhere. "What the bloody hell?" began Snape sitting up and looking around.

"Uh, guys you might want to come see this." Remus who was already out of bed, was standing infront of the wall where the message had been yesterday, except now there was a new message.

Getting out of bed, James walked over to the wall and read the message;

_Dear Dwellers of The Room of Requirement_

_Look around yourselves, you have created enough food to feed a small army. I have now made a new rule. Only enough food for each of you to have 3 square meals will be able to be summoned starting tomorrow. As for today I will not give you any more food. you must eat what's already been summoned._

_ P.S. I have made this rule because the food that you summon comes from the school kitchens. _

"Cheese cake, cheese bread, who summoned all this?" Sirius asked picking up the boxes and bags and examining them. Suddenly, there was a loud snort and Peter appeared out from under 3 boxes of blur cheese cream.

"Peter?" said Remus, "did you summon all this food?"

"Well," began Peter nervously "I wasn't as hungry as I'd thought I was."

"You mean to tell me," began Lily.

:That we're stuck eating cheese for the rest of the bloody day!" finished Snape furiously.

"What now," said Sirius looking around at all the cheese based foods.

"Well," said James "CHEESE PARTY!" then he looked at Snape "but, your not envited. Go sit in a corner or do us all a great favor and go wash your hair."

Lily glared at James, "Leave him alone Potter or I'll ask the room for another pencil or perhaps a nice long thick rope." at these words James backed slowly away.

"Yeah," added Snape "or we could summon a vacume cleaner and use it to vaume all the hot air out of your head."

"What's a vacume cleaner?" asked James, Sirius and Peter in unison.

Lily opened her mouth to tell them but Remus held up a hand silencing her, "Please, don't they wouldn't understand."

"I'm hungry," said Sirius.

"No one cares," Snape grinned, and Lily laughed.

"HEY!" shouted James, "Stop trying to steal my girl!"

"For the last time Potter, I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!" Lily looked so angry that even Snaoe backed away.

"Whatever you say, Lily flower." James said with a smirk.

"Ew," said Lily with a disgusted look at James.

"Well, lets eat." said Remus trying to avoid a fight.

"FOOD!" yelled Sirius running over to a can of string cheese and spraying it in his mouth.

"Gross," said Snape as cheese ran down Sirius' chin.

"I'll never be able to look as another piece of cheese without barfing." said James 4 hours later after lunch.

"I know how you feel Prongs. said Sirius bitterly," Even our milk tasted like cheese."

By the end of the day everyone had made it quite clear that Peter was not to summon anything unless someone was watching him.

**A\N: Sorry if it's a bit short, I tried to make it longer than last chapter.**

**Me: Hey Snape! **

**Snape: What?**

**Me: you want a drink?**

**Snape: Sure**

**Me: (hands him drink) **

**Snape: (Drinks it without looking at it) Ahhhh... this tastes like... CHEESE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Hello and welcome to another chapter. I thank all who review.**

**Snape: So what doom awaits me this chapter. **

**Me: oh, nothing (begins whistling nonchalantly) **

**Snape: oh god**

**Chapter three: Truth or Dare **

The next day everyone awoke around the same time, ate breakfast and sat bored for about 15 minutes, before Sirius yelled "I'M BORED!"

the shout has come so suddenly and randomly that everyone else jumped about a foot in the air. "I hate to agree with Black but I'm bored as well." said Lily looking as though she could fall asleep, despite having woken up only an hour ago.

"I know what we can do." said James with a grin.

"Any idea you have," began Lily

"Can't be good." finished Snape.

"I wasn't going to ask you to play anyway greasy." spat James.

Remus, Peter and Sirius looked at James with interest "What game did you have in mind Prongs?" asked Remus.

James grinned and putting an arm around Remus' shoulder he said "Well Moony, have you ever played truth or dare?"

Remus shook his head, "I've heard of it but never played it before."

"You've never played truth or dare?" asked James, Sirius and Peter in unison.

"Even I've played truth or dare." said Snape with a grin.

"No one cares." said Remus blushing a bit.

"Remus," said Lily shocked.

"Moony," said Sirius impressed.

"We have such a good influence on him." grinned James.

"Hey, I have a good idea." said Peter

"For once," muttered Snape.

"What'd you say?" asked James angrily.

"What's your idea Pete?" asked Remus, as all the marauders glared at Snape.

"Well," began Peter, "Since Snape thinks he's sooo cool and since Remus has never played, Why don't we all play truth or dare."

Everyone nodded, (in Snape and Lily's case reluctantly.) and so the game began. "I'll go first.," began james but Snape interrupted him.

'No, I'll go first."

"Why don't Remus go first, since he's never played." said Lily hastily trying to avoid a fight.

"Okay" said Snape and James gloomily, in unisom.

"Alright" began Remus, "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sirius said bravely.

An evil grin spread across Remus' face. "I dare you to summon a jar of glue and a jar of sparkles, spread the glue in your hair then dump the jar of sparkles in your hair, while singing a catchy tune." At Sirius' horrified look, everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"But...But...Oh, alright." said Sirius gloomily. As if reading their minds the made a jar of glue and a jar of sparkles appear. 10 minutes later Sirius sat grumpily next to James, his hair sticky and very sparkly. "My Turn!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. Turning to Snape, hae said "Truth or dare?"

Snape was half way through saying "Dare" when he saw the evil look on Sirius' face so he quickly switched to "Truth!"

The wicked look on Sirius face disappeared at once. "Fine, Do you still wear your mum's clothes? Now remember, tell the truth."

Blushing furiously, Snape glared and jumped at Sirius. "YOUR GONNA PAY BLACK!"

"I knew the piece wouldn't last long." said Remus and Lily in unison, shaking their heads.

"GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME!" Sirius screamed as Snape grabbed a hand full of his hair and began banging his head against the floor. No one dared try and get in the middle of this.

Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to read a book." Sighed Remus as a book called The Outsiders appeared in front of him.

"Okay" agreed Lily as a book called Where the Red Fern Grows appeared in front of her.

Sirius and Snape's fight lasted at least 2 hours only when James joined the fry was Lily forced to break it up.

"I"m bored!" whined Sirius and James in unison 5 minutes after Lily had broken up the fight.

"I don't care." said Lily flatly.

"I'm bored too Lily." sighed Snape

"Shut up snivally." sneered James.

"Yeah," added Sirius "and go wash your hair."

"You have no room to talk, your the one with glittery hair Black." Sneered Snape back as Lily burst into laughter.

"I hate to say it, but He's got a point mate." piped up Peter. Sirius and James glared at him.

"Are you his friend or ours?" snapped Sirius.

"Y y yours." stammered Peter.

"Leave him alone Sirius." sighed Remus.

"Oh, I know what I'm going to read!" Said Snape suddenly.

"What?" asked Lily, startled by Snape's sudden statement.

"This." said Snape as a book called The Greatest Book of World Records. appeared in front of him.

**A\N: I hope you Liked it and I hope it wasn't too short. **

**Snape: At least I didn't do anything embarrassing.**

**Me: HeHeHeHe Your not going like next chapter:) **

**Snape: (Suspicious face) Why? **

**Me: HeHeHeHeHe I'm not telling. (begins walking away) **

**Snape: (Chases after me) WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT ARE GOING TO DO TO ME! **

**Me: (Runs away laughing) **


End file.
